What It Is To Be Free
by evergrnterrace
Summary: [MatsumotoxGrimmjow] A collection of oneshots brought to you by ME and the lj community 30kisses
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Some memories and all characters belong to Kubo Tite. (All your obsession are not belong to us.. hehe)**

**A/N: Ok, now.. Before you even go reading this one(or any subsequent additions) READ THIS... Some of these stories may be 2 shots, but I won't make any promises. If they ARE, I will be sure to inform you(in the 'TBC, In continuation of' variety). Mostly, they will not be related besides the whole, Byakuya/Rukia pairing. They may not all be romantic, they may not all be angsty... All that means, is that those two will usually be the primary focus of each story. Now, I LOVE this pairing, so if you do, too.. I won't dissappoint you with some lame ass HisanaxByakuya bull smack. HATES that pairing.. Now, without further ado... Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Title:** Dream Sequence  
**Author/Artist:** Evergrnterrace  
**Theme(s):** #6"The space between dream and reality."  
**Pairing/Characters:** Matsumoto/Grimmjow  
**Word Count:** 564  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer/claimer:** Uh… Not mine? And the ending sucks?  
**Summary:** These suck.

**Dream Sequence**

Rangiku stood up and smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles from her clothes. She really hated this gigai, nothing ever felt right. All of the clothes she wore, regardless of how loose or slim fitting, always seemed too tight. With a heavy sigh she considered going for an evening stroll to relieve some of her anxiety, then almost immediately decided against it. She instead settled on having a hot cup of peach tea with a spoonful of red bean paste and going to bed a little early.

"Good night, Orihime!" she called out, hoping that her temporary room-mate didn't hear the nervousness in her voice. She felt a wave of relief when Orihime simply called back a similar round of good night's and something about bed bugs. Rangiku didn't really feel that she could talk about her problems right now. She didn't think that someone like Orihime could understand. She wasn't even sure if i she /i could understand it herself.

Rangiku walked into the kitchen, made herself the tea and sauntered off to her room. She then slipped into her nighty and crawled into bed. After about 15 minutes of tossing and turning she released a heavy sigh and shut her eyes. Almost immediately she could sense him. His spirit energy was coming off of him in enormous waves. She was hardly surprised when she felt two strong hands grab hold of her and jerk her into an upright position. Her eyes fluttered open and her vision was filled with a sea of blue-green. His eyes seemed to paralyze her entire being.

The image of Orihime sleeping in the room next to hers flashed through her mind for a moment before Grimmjow filled her every thought. He slammed her roughly against the wall, restrained her hands above her head and attacked her mouth with a hunger and need that she had never felt before. Her passion consumed her, she had never felt more needy in her life. Even with Gin she had had her limit.

Grimmjow seemed to have lost himself, as well. They made a mess of the bed, he had her ankles so wrapped in sheets that she would spend half of the morning untangling herself. She had a half sense that this wasn't real, but that thought was completely lost when he bit on her lip hard enough to draw blood.

Rangiku's eyes snapped open and she looked apprehensively around the room. Perspiration beaded on her face and her entire body was quivering. She felt like a bow that was strung far too tightly.

This dream was more vivid, more real than the others. She even thought that she could still smell him on her skin, still feel his soul energy imprinted on her very being. "The space between dream and reality is growing smaller and more shallow with each passing night." She murmured.

She couldn't speak a word of this. Not even to Orihime, especially not to Orihime. She just wouldn't understand. To her, there was simply black and white, right and wrong, good and evil. And while she didn't like to see anyone get hurt, even her enemy, she just couldn't even begin to grasp this. She just wouldn't understand that Rangiku was falling in love with the enemy. Rangiku licked her lip delicately, strangely enjoying the iron taste of her own blood. No, she decided, best to keep this to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Some memories and all characters belong to Kubo Tite. (All your obsession are not belong to us.. hehe)**

**A/N: Ok, now.. Before you even go reading this one(or any subsequent additions) READ THIS... Some of these stories may be 2 shots, but I won't make any promises. If they ARE, I will be sure to inform you(in the 'TBC, In continuation of' variety). Mostly, they will not be related besides the whole, Byakuya/Rukia pairing. They may not all be romantic, they may not all be angsty... All that means, is that those two will usually be the primary focus of each story. Now, I LOVE this pairing, so if you do, too.. I won't dissappoint you with some lame ass HisanaxByakuya bull smack. HATES that pairing.. Now, without further ado... Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Title:** Sweet tooth  
**Author/Artist:** Evergrnterrace  
**Theme(s):** 18"Say ahh…"  
**Pairing/Characters:** Matsumoto/Grimmjow  
**Word Count:** 186  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer/claimer**: Nah  
**Summary (if needed):** Rangiku is hangin' out with Grimmy.

**Sweet Tooth**

Rangiku sat heavily onto the large chair in Grimmjow's living room. "But, it hurts!" she whined. She had been whimpering some nonsense about a tooth ache all morning. And it was _really_ beginning to grate his nerves. Grimmjow pushed himself forcefully off of the wall and quickly made his way to the chair.

"Open yer mouth." He demanded with a scowl. Rangiku just blinked in confusion for a moment before she asked, "You mean like, 'say ahh…'?" With a deepening of his scowl and a roll of his eyes he replied, "Lemme see!"

Rangiku sat forward, tilted back her head and opened her mouth with a loud "ahhhh" before pointing to the offending tooth. Grimmjow looked into her mouth for a second before promptly pinching her nipple. Rangiku's eyes opened wide, her mouth snapped shut and she squeeled in pain. "Whaddja go and do that for?" she demanded. With his smirk back in place and a glint in his eye he resumed his position against the wall. Folding his arms across his chest he replied, "Well, ya ain't thinkin' 'bout that tooth no more, are ya?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: This Could Be Anywhere In The World

**Title: **This Could Be Anywhere In The World  
**Author:** **evergrnterrace**  
**Requester:** **nomoreprinces**  
**Pairing:** Matsu/Grimm  
**Genres:** Angst, drama, dark  
**Rating:** maybe T for swearing?  
**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue.  
**Word Count:** 593

**This Could Be Anywhere In The World.**

Grimmjow ran his hand through his already disheveled hair and rolled his eyes just to make himself feel better. "Who the hell makes these rules anyway?" he muttered, trying to convince himself to just do what he always did; take what he wanted and to fuck with the consequences. Seeming to have come to an agreement with himself, he stood and waltzed across the floor like he owned the place. He stopped directly in front of Rangiku, who had curled herself into a chair, legs pulled up to her exposed chest and arms wrapped around her naked shins. She seemed to be lost in thought and hadn't even noticed the espada giving her an impatient glare.

Grimmjow grabbed one of her hands and yanked her out of the chair with a scowl. "Tch. Ya' need ta' pay more attention, woman." He muttered, tugging her against his bare chest and lazily wrapping an arm around her waist. "I made a decision." He stated simply, back to his usual cocky self. Rangiku sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder, wishing not for the first time that the post-coital attitude would last a little longer. "Hmm?" She was still only paying half attention to what he was saying. "Damnit, woman!" Grimmjow growled and crushed her against him. "I decided that yer mine. I'ma take ya' home with me." He declared. She simply cocked her head to the side and looked up at him. "Why?" she asked, brows knitting in confusion. Why, indeed.

Rangiku had been trying to think of a way to end this whole thing. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't just pretend that he meant absolutely nothing to her and she couldn't pretend that she cared which side won. None of it mattered to her, either way she would fight. Either way she would protect whatever souls she could and she would tear down anyone that stood in her way. At least, that's what she hoped. To be honest, she didn't really feel like doing much of anything but running. The pain was too much, coming in from too many angles and she had no more strength to protect herself. She felt herself be pulled a little more tightly into his arms and she nearly cracked. She refused to meet his gaze as she bit her bottom lip, already bruised and swollen, to keep it from trembling.

Grimmjow ran a single finger down her cheek, over her jaw line and let it rest under her chin for a single moment before he lifted her face and waited for her eyes to follow. "Ya can't run, anymore." He said quietly. She felt the tears burning her eyes and she didn't care. It was his fault for trying to be so nice. It fucked her up every time. She felt herself finally crack and her entire body just went limp. He had her, of course. Rangiku felt the tears falling, felt her breath catch in her throat, felt her whole world crumble. And she felt the steady thrumming of something against her own beating heart as she surrendered herself entirely to him. She sniffled a little through her tears and asked him, "When do we leave?" She could feel the smile in her hair and she sighed again. She was a broken mess and he was a spoiled brat who should learn to not be so damned nice. But she still loved him. She loved him and but hell if she wouldn't follow him to her own death if he wanted her to.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Understanding The Fear That Lies Within

**Title: **Understanding The Fear That Lies Within  
**Author:** **evergrnterrace**  
**Requester:** **nomoreprinces**  
**Pairing:** Matsu/Grimm  
**Genres:** Angst, drama, dark  
**Rating:** maybe T for swearing?  
**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue.  
**Word Count:** 578 

**Understanding The Fear That Lies Within.**

Rangiku Matsumoto took a look around and tried to burn the images of her surroundings into her brain.. The world was broken, crumbling. The two forces had crashed together hours ago; black into white, good into evil. So many were dead already, after only a few hours both sides had lost so many. Her heart was breaking, she almost felt as innocent as Orihime, nearly crying at each death, regardless of who or what they were battling for. Espada, Arrancar and Shinigami alike, her heart was torn. And she felt guilty, so horribly despicable and _traitorous_ for mourning the Arrancar.

The wind shifted and she froze, lowering her zampakuto and turning completely around. She didn't even bother evading her attacker, for he had also felt that particular shimmer of reiatsu and he saw whose eyes were looking upon her. She began moving towards the source, not noticing the concerned looks of the other Shinigami, the terrified eyes of her captain. Everyone could feel his agitated spirit energy and everyone saw the usual cocky smirk on his face, but no one else had noticed that look in his eyes. He had come for her and something was wrong. He almost looked scared.  
She had been terrified when she arrived at the war-front and hadn't felt him anywhere. Her heart had nearly stopped working at all and she had temporarily forgotten why this war was happening in the first place. What was the point? What did it matter who won? She forced herself to fight just to keep from going entirely numb. Well, she hadn't actually fought, she had just evaded attacks. She couldn't bring herself, she who had killed countless hollows, to strike down anyone.

He had started moving towards her as soon as she lowered her sword, not noticing the gleeful looks his 'brothers' were giving him. He couldn't do this, there had to be another way. He felt his smirk falter and he had an unpleasant sensation in the center of his chest. Aizen's order had been for him to find the woman and 'eliminate the threat.' He had always known that this would happen. From the time he started fucking her he knew. With that sadistic side that Aizen had held down for so long, he would go to any length to inflict suffering. Grimmjow hadn't cared at first. Then again, he also hadn't thought that it would have come to this. The words kept repeating in his mind. 'Eliminate the threat.' He felt sick. As sure as he had convinced himself he was when he left Las Noches, he no longer knew where his loyalties lay. No, that's a lie; his loyalties always have been and always will be with himself. Shaking the thoughts once again, Grimmjow brought his focus to the matter at hand. He simply focused on walking.

They met in the center of the battlefield, war raging all around them save for the few people who had stopped to stare. "I can't do this." She whispered and looked up into his eyes with such a fierce hopelessness that he felt any resolve he had melt. Neither could he, it seemed. "Take me with you!" she sobbed as she lunged into his arms. He stood there, frozen for a moment as the entire war seemed to halt. He could feel the confused and shocked stares from both sides as he wrapped his arms around her.  
It seemed that the threat had eliminated itself.


End file.
